


Into The Unknown

by normaljean



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normaljean/pseuds/normaljean
Summary: This takes place after Tequila Dreams (either version.  Reyes decides it time relieve Scully of some of her control issues.





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Into The Unknown

### Into The Unknown

#### by normaljean

Subject: [Scully_Reyes] FF: Into The Unknown Date: Thursday, April 18, 2002 12:41 AM 

Author:  
Rating: NC-17  
Cat: SRR Scully/Reyes slash.. strong sexual content Mild bondage (no violence)  
Denial: They ain't mine... And if CC wants the story he can have it as long as he uses it as writen <BG>  
Summery: This takes place after Tequila Dreams (either version. Reyes decides it time relieve Scully of some of her control issues. Feedback: Sure.. Why not send it here (remove my clothes to send e-mail)  
  


* * *

I hurry down the hall that leads to the elevator. My primary goal is to escape the Hoover building as quickly as possible. Actually, I am trying to escape her. She is the main source of my current angst, and all I want to do is get away. I never thought I would live to see the day that I would run from Dana Scully. Yet here I am practically sprinting to the elevator that has opened its doors to allow fellow FBI agents aboard. I can hear her foot steps behind me and her voice calling my name. I ignore her, just as she has ignored me all week. The elevator is just a few feet away, and I find myself sliding aboard and into AD Skinner. He grabs my arm to steady me and to keep the elevator doors from closing on my ass. 

"Is there a problem, Agent Reyes?" he asks as he straightens his glasses that I have knocked askew. Yeah, the woman that I have been hopelessly in love with for nearly a year now has given me the worst week of my life. 

"No, sir. I'm sorry. I guess I am just in a hurry to get home." He offers me a polite smile, and it throws me a little. I am certain that I have never seen him do that. 

"I understand completely," he offers. "But I think Scully was trying to get your attention." I blush despite my best effort not to, and his expression becomes one of query. "I guess you didn't hear her calling you." 

"No sir. I, ah, I guess I didn't," I reply rather lamely. I could crawl under a rock about now. A sudden attack of guilt washes over me. No matter what, I shouldn't have ignored her. 

"You two aren't having some kind of problem are you?" he asks. Oh boy, that's an understatement. 

"No, sir." I don't think telling him that we made love, and now she is damn near hostile towards me, will do. 

"Good. You three make a good team, and I would hate for anything to damage that," he says. He wears a knowing look that disturbs me. 

"Yes, sir. I think very highly of Agent Scully, and I would hate for anything to come between us as well." Oops. I guess I have broken the cardinal rule about falling for someone at work. The doors open behind me, and he points me in the direction of my salvation. 

"Glad to hear it . Well, have a good weekend Agent Reyes." 

"You too, sir," I reply as I head for my car hastily. At least I didn't have to explain myself to him, much. I move through the rows of vehicles until I spot the front end of mine. It must be mine, because Dana is propped against the bumper with her arms folded and an unhappy look on her face. I don't even want to think about what manner of witchcraft allowed her to beat me down here, and to my car. She turns her head in my direction, and spots me before I have a chance to hide. Damn. I could have gone the rest of my life without this confrontation. I stop in my tracks as she turns to face me, and we become a parody of a Mexican standoff. She takes a deep breath, and I become mesmerized by the rise and fall of her breasts. I know those breasts. Intimately. Whoever said knowledge is power never saw Dana Scully naked. 

"I need a ride," she says simply. Her words echo through the cavern like parking deck. I forgot that John had picked her up from Quantico earlier. 

"Sure," I reply, and my body begins forward motion again. She watches me with hawk-like precision as I make my way towards her. I cannot help but wonder what is going on behind those pale blue eyes. I click the remote that unlocks the doors and kill the alarm on my Jeep so that she can climb in. 

"I guess you didn't hear me calling to you upstairs," she says, once I am settled into the driver's seat. I am certain we both know the answer to that, judging by her demeanor. 

"Sorry." That has many meanings at this point. I'm sorry I tried to avoid her. I'm sorry I let my emotions get the better of me. And most of all, I am sorry I allowed a drunken fuck to get in the way of what was becoming a very nice friendship. She waves off the apology with a sigh and a hand gesture. I start the car and pull out of the parking space. "Where is your car?" I ask, despite knowing the answer. It is a space filler, though. A way of getting past the uncomfortable silence that hangs between us. 

"In the shop, actually. It's been there all week," she says. She chews her bottom lip for a moment, and I nearly hit a support pylon watching. I compensate quickly causing her to slide towards me uncontrollably. A harried look overcomes her features as she straightens herself. 

"What's wrong with it?" I ask, my voice slightly quivered from the near miss. The depth of her avoidance of me becomes painfully apparent. Why the hell wouldn't she tell something as simple as that? 

"The mechanic isn't sure, but it looks like someone put something in my gas tank. It died on me on my way home last weekend." I guess that's why. There could only be one explanation for her car woes: Katherine. 

"Sorry about that," I offer. "I guess you want me to take you home then?" 

"Trying to ditch me already?" she counters. 

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing," I reply. I can see her shift uncomfortably from the corner of my eye. 

"Yeah, I suppose you could."  
  


* * *

The ride to her place is steeped in silence once we leave the Hoover building. I suspect both of us are dwelling on our sins of the past week, neither of us having the courage to confess them. I pull into a space across the street from her building and put the car in park. She is just sitting there, apparently unwilling to end my torture. 

"Here we are," I say. My voice booms through the unnatural quiet. I look over at her profile to find her chewing her bottom lip again. 

"Will you come in? Please?" she asks. She fidgets with her hands and makes no move to get out of my car. The sight of her struggle tears at my heart. When it comes right down to it, I can deny her nothing. 

"Yeah." I turn off the car, and a sigh of relief escapes her.  
  


* * *

William is standing in her lap and happily tugging at her bottom lip. She is cooing to him, telling him things only a baby can understand. He responds to her with a squeal and a smile that he seems to reserve just for her. He looks at her with adoration, almost as if he knows that when Mommy can't be there she becomes his protector. She plays the role well. She is oblivious to my observations and my presence. I can't really blame her, considering my behavior over the past week. The fact that she even agreed to take me home is a testament to her integrity, and loyalty. We have been in my apartment for nearly an hour though, and she has barely spoken three words to me. There is fear in her. Nothing overt, but an underlying hint of it. It colors her actions, as well as her cheeks. I know what she is afraid of. She is afraid of the moment when William is no longer a buffer between us, and I will be obligated to speak my mind. She fears what I am going to see, or at least what she thinks I am going to say. The bad thing is, this morning she would have been right. Something has changed, though. During the course of the day it has become glaringly clear what she means to me. After a week of consistently trying to offer me kindness in spite of my cold treatment, she gave me a taste of my own medicine. It was a bitter herb to taste. I think it was Dogget that brought it home though. When he blatantly confronted me about what my problem seemed to be with Monica I became painfully aware of what I must have been putting her through. It's time to end her pain. I clear my throat to get her attention, and she looks at me for the first time in a while. 

"Well, you two look like you're having fun," I say. The smile that had been there a moment ago disappears from her face. 

"We are, but I think one of us needs a diaper change," she says, her eyes returning to William's. 

"Well I hope it isn't you. I don't think I have a diaper big enough. I suppose I could give it a try, though." My attempt at humor is not lost on her, and she grins despite herself. 

"Let's deal with the butt you can change," she replies. She holds William out to me, and I take him from her. 

The tension in the air grows heavier as she begins to realize that this will probably lead to the baby's bed time. I wish I knew what to do to alleviate her anxiety. 

"I'm gonna get him ready for bed. I'll be back in a few minutes," I say. She nods an acknowledgement that makes me hopeful she won't bolt when I come back.  
  


* * *

She is just sitting there on the couch. Her body language screams her discomfort, though her face is expressionless. 

"Hi," I say in an effort not to startle her. It doesn't work. I move behind the spot she is sitting in on the sofa, and place a hand gently on her shoulders. She attempts to move away from my touch, but I won't let her. "Please relax," I whisper, as I dip down to her ear. She doesn't. I squeeze the muscle my hand is on lightly. "I didn't invite you up here to reject you, Monica." 

"Why did you invite me up then?" I move around the couch so that I am in front of her. My hand stays planted firmly on her shoulder. 

"Because I wanted to apologize to you," I reply as I trace the line from her shoulder to her neck with my fingers. "And because I wanted to make you understand something." I wrap my hand around the back of her neck, and climb into her lap so that we are facing each other. 

"What's that?" she asks, her voice a heated whisper that sends fire to the pit of my belly. 

"I don't regret making love with you." I press myself into her for emphasis. "What I do regret is how I treated you, and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me... I promise it will never happen again." I place a light kiss against her slightly parted lips then pull back to meet her eyes for the first time in a week.  
  


* * *

My mind and body become a whirlpool of sensation and thought, and I don't know which to respond to first. I was expecting many things when I agreed to come up here, none of it this. She is in my lap pressing her firm supple breasts into mine and begging for forgiveness. How could I possibly say no? 

"You don't have to do this Dana. There is nothing to forgive. I understand that this must have been pretty weird for you, and I don't blame you for trying to push it all away." Not anymore anyway. She sighs against the easy out I am offering her. "Besides, I wasn't exactly friendly to you today either." 

"Don't be such a pushover, Monica. I was really shitty to you, and you didn't deserve it. I deserved your anger." I was angry? That seems like a million years ago when she shifts in my lap, and the pressure from her bottom becomes just right. 

"Well... How do you intend to make amends then?" I ask. This seems to be the direction this is heading. She smiles at me, and it takes my breath away. 

"I thought you would never ask," she says as she takes my face into her hands. Her lips make a slow, near agonizing decent towards mine. I can hear and feel the slight quiver of repressed sexual energy in her breathing. I can't help but wonder how long this has been building in her. A day? All week? Whatever it is it sends a charge through me, electrifying everything from my lips to my very core. When she finally makes the first, almost chaste, contact with my lips, I vibrate from it. When her tongue reaches out and strokes against my mouth a thousand butterflies take flight all at once in the pit of my stomach. I feel a heated flush burn my cheeks as I allow her entrance. She kisses me like someone who has been in the desert for a week without water then finds a full canteen. I cannot deny her thirst. I wrap my arms around her, and pull her closer till our bodies meld together. She deepens the kiss until all I am breathing is her. It makes my head float away on a cloud of carbon dioxide bliss. I hold her so that I can move us without breaking contact, but she stops me before I can slip her beneath me. Her lips tear away from mine, and I actually find myself gasping for the relief of oxygen. 

"No no," she says, waging her finger at me like I am an unruly child. She grabs the sides of my favorite blue satin shirt, and gives me a look that suggest I may need a new one after this. I still haven't found all of the buttons from my other shirt. She arches an eyebrow, and licks the corner of her mouth. "You're going first tonight." Buttons fly, and I can hear the soft 'tink' of them hitting the floor and other objects through the quiet room. Mental note: start wearing pullovers. Her mouth descends on to the top of my lace covered breasts, and she begins to suck and nip the flesh there. I close my eyes and allow my head to fall back against the back of the couch. I feel confident that she will leave a mark there. She slips off my lap until she is on her knees in front of me. She pops the button on the top of my slacks, and grabs the waist. She takes my pants and panties down at the same time, pulling them until they puddle around my ankles. She pulls me closer to the edge of the couch, and parts my knees until my throbbing sex is eye level with her. She leans in and inhales the sent of my desire then places soft kisses on the inside of my thigh. I open my eyes and watch her. The sight of her between my legs thrills me on a level I did not know I possessed. When she takes my clitoris between her lips, and sucks firmly, I forget why it is that I am here. There is only her, and sensation, and wetness as she finds the string that strums the chord of my fever. I push my fingers through her hair, and pull her face deeper into my need. She penetrates me suddenly with two fingers causing my ass to arch off the couch. She pushes me back down, forcing me to endure the flames of desire that are spreading through my body. My hips remain unruly, so she begins a rhythm dedicated to my release. I flow with it until the force of my orgasm locks me into position. She slows her assault until it is a gentle probing, and my body slowly relaxes into her touch. She pulls away from me, and slowly makes her way back up my body. She kisses me deeply, and I pull her back into my lap. My need to give back to her is overwhelming. I want to take her to that place I took her the last time we were together. It is time to take away that measured control that she clings to so tightly. It is time to see how much she really trusts me.  
  


* * *

I am standing at my bedroom window, alone. Not exactly the position I thought I would find myself in by now. I have changed into something sexy per her request. At least it's the sexiest thing I could come up with on short notice. I am wearing a mid-length robe and nothing else. I can only hope it comes close to what she has in mind. She has turned down all the linen on my bed, exposing a mildly floral Laura Ashley sheet, and candles have been lit, causing my room to take on a soft glow. I have to admit, I am feeling a bit romantic from it all. 

"Dana." The sound of my name is deceptively close. I make a move to turn around, but find that she is deceptively close as well. She prevents me facing her with a gentle, but firm hand on my shoulder. She nudges the hair away from my neck with her nose, and places light kisses there. I moan softly, and press myself further into her body. She smiles against my neck, and wraps her other arm around my waist pinning my arm to my side in the process. I am a little surprised to find that she won't release it when I attempt to move it out of the way. She moves the hand that was on my shoulder away, but it returns a moment later, and rubs something silky soft against my cheek. I close my eyes to the sensation, and suddenly I am blindfolded. She pins my other arm down before I can do anything about it. 

"What's going on here?!" I find myself in a sudden struggle against her considerable strength. It is a struggle that I cannot win at the moment. She makes a shushing sound against my ear. 

"I want to show you something," she says, her tone proving no signs the of effort she must be using to keep me still. 

"That's going to be kinda hard if I am blindfolded," I reply. I am unable to keep the slight quiver of fear from my voice. 

"No, I mean I want to show you something about yourself." There is an underlying amusement in her tone but she sobers quickly. "You're just going to have to trust me Dana. You're going to have to trust that I am not going to harm you in any way." She begins to kiss my neck again, and the pressure is feather soft. I am overtly aware of the way it feels, almost as is the loss of my sight has made me more sensitive. Realization dawns on me as I release myself to the sensation. "That's it. Just relax, and trust me," she whispers against my ear. She guides me to the bed, holding my arms at my sides gently. She helps me get settled, and moves an arm high above my head. I feel cold steel against the heated flesh of my wrist. Without warning, I am cuffed to one side of the bed. I test the validity of the bond with a firm tug. It sends a shiver through me to find it is secure. She moves so the she is covering me with her body. She moves my other arm into position. Before I can protest it I find myself cuffed to the bed. 

"What are you doing?" I ask. I am breathless despite my uncertainty. She kisses me with a tenderness I have never experienced before, and my fear begins to melt away. She pulls her mouth away from mine so that she can brush an errant strand of hair from my forehead. 

"I am taking away your control," she replies. Her hands begin to explore my body with delicate touches the make me want to scream. She is slow and methodical about it though, and there is nothing I can do about it. She slides down my body, parting my legs in the process. She glides past the place of my growing need, and begins to place light kisses down the inside of my leg. She moves it into position, and once again I feel the cold edge of steel against my skin. The depth of my capture becomes clear when both of my feet are shackled firmly to the bed. She opens my robe completely, and I feel suddenly exposed and vulnerable. 

"Please don't..." She silences me with another deep kiss, and a well placed finger. 

"Trust me Dana. Trust me to make you feel good," she pleads against my neck. Her finger makes a lazy circle around my clit for emphasis. The softness of her words and her touch are a direct contrast to the method she has chosen to restrain me with. 

"I've never done anything like this," I admit. I am caught between fear of the unknown, and curiosity of what she has planned for me. 

"I was certain that you hadn't," she replies matter-of-factly. I cannot imagine what she means by that, but questioning her becomes moot when she takes my nipple into her mouth. My body betrays me as I arch into the sensation. My hands are helpless to encourage or stop her, and I am suddenly wet from the knowledge. I feel her lips smile against my breast as she dips a finger into my opening and gathers fluid. 

"Do you tie up all of your lovers, Agent Reyes?" I ask, though I am not certain this is information I need. She smiles against me again. 

"Only the ones that are really repressed," she says. The smile touches her tone. "You know, the ones that are afraid to really... cum." She goes from amusement to sultry in two seconds flat. She takes the finger that is covered with my fluid, and traces a slick line up the center of my body. The word 'cum' echo's through my head as she does this. 

"I have had orgasms," I reply. Although the one I had the last time I was with her is in a class by itself. 

"An orgasm is what you give yourself when no one is looking. I want to make you cum," she says. She penetrates me with two fingers. The sensation takes me by surprise. "The way I made you cum last time," she adds. The sound of her voice, and the way that word rolls off her tongue causes me to shudder around her fingers. She is right though. What she did to me last time did scare me. So much so, that I tried to push her away. I guess there is no pushing her away now. She is moving again, but my lack of sight prevents me from knowing what she is up to. That is until I feel her mouth surrounding my clitoris. She suckles me firmly, as her fingers begin to pump slowly inside of me. I strain against my bonds as her rhythm begins to quicken. I am again reminded of the fact that I am helpless, and she is in control. She pushes me to the edge of orgasm then stops. She leaves me completely, only to assault my mouth with another deep kiss, and my taste. "Do you want me to make you cum Dana?" she asks as she tears her mouth away from mine. 

"Yes." It is all I can manage. My growing need has made me breathless, and flustered. 

"Ask me nicely." If she could see my eyes she would no doubt take notice of the shock that must be registered there. 

"What?" 

"Ask me to make you cum. I want to hear you say it," she demands softly. Explicit sexual banter has never been my forte. A heated flush travels through me at the mere thought of it. She slips two fingers back inside of me, the slickness there allows them to slide in easily. I am torn between my need for release, and the knowledge of the ride she wants to take me on to get there. "Say it Dana." She sets up a steady rhythm that causes the fire in my belly to burn all the way to my brain. I become enveloped in the fire. Every nerve is standing at attention, and screams for the bliss that would follow if I just ask for it. I want it down to my very fiber. I need it, but giving into pleasure has rarely been an issue for me. The last time I gave in, it was to the sting of a needle traveling one hundred revolutions per minute. If I concentrate, I can still feel the rush of ink as it seeped into the sensitive flesh of my back. The guilty pleasure from that brief moment of pain scared me. I made me feel like a pervert, willing to do anything for a rush of sexual excitement. Was being with Monica the same thing? As much as I hate to admit it I am just as turned on by the fact that I am helpless as I am by what she is doing to me. "I know you want to say it Dana. Just do it," she whispers into my ear. I do want to. 

"Make me cum Monica." The words fall from my lips and land in the pit of my stomach. My stomach churns as it decides weather or not to let the phrase stay put. It doesn't matter for long though, as she covers me again with her body. She slides herself against me intimately, the friction of our folds driving me towards a cloud of bliss. Who knew another vagina could feel so good against mine. She seems to penetrate me on a superficial level as she grinds her hips roughly into me, or maybe it's the fact that I can actually feel her clit brushing against mine. Whatever it is, it tears a deep moan from my lips. Our wetness mingles together and lubricates the act, making the ride smoother and pushing me further to the edge. She kisses me roughly, allowing her own satisfaction to come out and play a part in this little game. We cum together, but she is already sliding down my body. She takes my clit back into her mouth before I have the chance to settle. As high as I am at this moment, I feel myself pushing beyond the limits of anything I have ever felt before. She enters me, filling me with her long slender fingers, expanding me to the very core of my being. I push higher. She finds that spot, and I soar. The blindfold doesn't matter anymore, I can no longer see the dark material even with my eyes open. I am literally blinded by the force of pleasure. I hear words coming out of my mouth, but I cannot comprehend them. I am weightless, and all I feel are the shockwaves that her tongue and fingers are pushing through me. I am cumming...  
  


* * *

I have never seen anyone so beautiful while in the throws of a powerful orgasm. I was afraid she would flee from what I was offering her, but once again tonight, she has blown me away with her ability to adapt. I was afraid she would demand a release of a whole other kind. Restraining her had been a calculated risk, and one I am glad I took. Her body still quivers slightly at my touch. The energy between us is palpable in the air, and I can nearly see the currents pass before my eyes. I settle into a sitting position between her legs, and begin long gentle strokes along the inside of her thigh. She twitches violently for a brief moment, and I can actually see fluid flow from her opening. I smile with pride at the condition I have left her in. I reach across her, and remove the blindfold. I have a sudden desire to see her eyes. She focuses on me the best that she can. Her eyes have taking on an almost eerie quality, the blue having faded away to nearly pure white. I have seen this change in them to a lesser degree on occasion, but never quite understood what made them do it. 

"You ok?" I ask. It begs to be said at this point. I would hate to have to run her to the hospital due to orgasmic overload. 

"Hell no," she pants around a smile that I fear my be permanent. That would not bode well for her stoic reputation. 

"Are you going to be ok?" She laughs uncharacteristically, and sighs heavily. 

"Ask me again when I find my body," she replies, and chuckles again. I grab the keys to the cuffs, and I unshackle her feet. "Uh oh... you better be careful Agent Reyes. Pay back can be hell." A wicked grin replaces the blissful smile, and I can tell she has recovered more than I had given her credit for. I cover her body one more time with mine, and kiss her deeply before letting her go completely. 

"Let the games begin," I reply after the last pair of cuffs come off. 

-Fin 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to normaljean


End file.
